Without clustering support, a Business-to-Business (B2B) component can have very limited failover and availability. The scalability of a B2B component can be further limited by the processing power of a single computer. Enterprises using an application integration system can require high availability as well as the ability to scale to large numbers of trading partners and messages.
B2B components presently use an endpoint or URL to identify each business partner, as well as to identify the business protocol being used. These differing URLs result in a servlet being dynamically registered for each URL when the trading partners are loaded. Deactivating a trading partner results in the servlet being destroyed. The registration and deactivation is accomplished by an internal call, which is not available in all B2B components. If there is no internal call available, the servlet cannot be removed. The result is a memory leak. Dynamic deployment of the servlets also has an impact on the way in which B2B is started when the system server starts. Finally, managing updates to these servlets across a cluster would be problematic.